


简单爱

by Grentos



Category: Legend of the Galactic Heroes - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grentos/pseuds/Grentos
Summary: 原作背景，存活向，已婚设定一个没有道理的故事
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	简单爱

睁开眼的时候，客运飞船已经进入太空港的入港通道了，空乘人员的提示语轻柔而疏离，令吉尔菲艾斯找到了那么点儿身处异地的氛围。  
指尖传来坚硬而光滑的触感，他垂下眼睛，发现自己又在不自觉地转动无名指上那枚朴素的婚戒，这段时间他常常这么干。他还不习惯戴戒指。当然也不习惯结婚。  
与他一同出舱的人多数是来放松的游客，以他的判断，有几个和他一样是军人。这不奇怪，克罗伊那赫III号作为一颗娱乐星球，是消除压力、放松精神与肉体的好去处，同时也是军方指定的度假地之一，他过去获假时，也曾经来过一次。  
“欢迎来到克罗伊那赫III号”的字样在中央通讯塔的球形投影屏上滚动，鲜明的黄昏色的衬托下，荧光的字幕极为灵动。无论是行人通道的宽敞、有序，还是踏出太空港时入眼的有层次的城市设计，都比他上次来要更加令人感到惬意。看来这颗宇宙中为娱乐而存在的小小的人造卫星，并没有因凯撒本人欲望方面的贫瘠而销声匿迹，而是和其他的地域一同愈加繁盛了。  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁露出微笑，遥想远在费沙正在为这一切不断作出着努力的丈夫，又难免为自身此刻的享乐所黯然。他当然不会忘记自己来这里的原因。  
这里是他认清自己心意的地方，他希望能再次找回心底通透的答案。  
酒店经理仪态饱满地准备迎接陛下的爱人、银河帝国一人之下万人之上的大公殿下，领着两位侍应生拥簇着他来到为他预订的公爵套房。虽然莱因哈特一直以来禁止无谓的铺张浪费，但对于皇室人员的招待，还是特别予以了相应的尊贵。吉尔菲艾斯婉拒了陪从的侍奉，将行李搁放到一旁，独自坐在靠窗的沙发上稍憩。  
克罗伊那赫III号比费沙的时间要早上几个标准时，这儿的天都没彻底黑下来，想必莱因哈特还在办公。登基至今，莱因哈特没有哪一次是按时下班的——如果他真的有工作时间的要求的话。即便是结了婚，也丝毫没有影响到他对工作投入的热情，毕竟吉尔菲艾斯要是想影响，早就这么影响了。甚至二人在蜜月期间，也只是一起换了个地方办公，并没有什么特别之处，还不及在林贝尔克·谢特拉杰同居时来得闲适。  
追昔到现在，两人竟然已经相伴十四个年头，“结为伴侣”确实不够新鲜。凯撒和大公的婚姻朴实无华，一定要坦率的话，且枯燥。莱因哈特不懂得浪漫，而吉尔菲艾斯也不觉得他们之间需要什么“浪漫”。结婚，真是他俩最不可思议同时又最无关紧要的一个过场。现在考虑起来，有些“形婚”的味道，只是为了满足外界对他们的定义，不至于对凯撒与大公间的关系指手画脚，从而质疑二人的品性。这也没什么可抱怨的，本来他们之间的相处就不受到什么限制，早就不像惯常的朋友间的交往，正常人也不会接受与朋友成婚。  
唯有一点不同，唯有一点极其不同，那就是……他们结婚之后真的发生了超越朋友的关系。他们那晚根本没喝多少酒，彼此间的第一次，也可以说是由于生疏草草了事，谈不上有多少趣味，像少年间的一种尝试。  
也许亲密的朋友之间多多少少都会发生些“过头”的勾当，在军官学校中更是不罕见，但这项消遣显然不适合发生在他和莱因哈特的身上。莱因哈特本身有极强的贞操观念，吉尔菲艾斯……他就不提了，如果对象是莱因哈特的话他做什么都不会介意。  
吉尔菲艾斯不能确定是什么影响到了他，是“他是莱因哈特的丈夫”这一点身份认知，还是本来就存在的什么。在陆陆续续又跨过那条界限后，他越发不明白是什么驱使他们做到那一步了。他早就清楚自己爱莱因哈特，正是在五年前，正是在这颗人工卫星上，只是他并不知道，他理解的“爱”，有没有包括生理的占有，该不该包括生理的占有。  
暮色又深沉了些，稍许繁星开始装点克罗伊那赫III号的夜景了。从窗口看下去，川流的街道一派热闹，闪烁的霓虹灯竞相争艳，颇有势必让人愉快的决心。  
吉尔菲艾斯忽然来了精神，索性洗去了来时的疲惫，换上一身轻便的衣裳下了楼。现在的时间约莫是晚上8点，五年前他在太空港接到莱因哈特时，也差不多是这个时间。  
路上有少数行人向他投来注视的目光，可能认出了他，也可能认为他不是他，毕竟凯撒的丈夫、一国的大公，怎么会只身一人在这颗边境宙域的人造卫星的夜里散步。因而没有人对他报以过分的关注，反倒是街边的皮条客对他比较殷勤。他僵着脸甩开了对方，百无聊赖地沿着中心花园走了一圈，又悻悻回到了酒店——他在街上走，身边却没有莱因哈特，怪不自在的。  
通讯器中除了克罗伊那赫III号官方的欢迎信息，仅有来自凯撒的一条私人问候，吉尔菲艾斯回复过后，对方发来一条“那就好”，便没了下文。吉尔菲艾斯盯着半晌无人打搅的通讯器，叹了口气，收起来躺到床上。  
胸口的伤疤似乎在隐隐作痛。吉尔菲艾斯摸了摸，实际上那一块的肌肤已经平坦如初，完全看不出受过致命伤，但这块疤痕从没有真正消失过。没有从他的记忆里消失，更没有从莱因哈特的心里消失。  
名义上，他是银河帝国的军务大臣、统帅本部总长、宇宙舰队司令官，身兼重职，理应疲于奔命，在国泰民安的当下，却没什么事轮得上他操心。况且在他受封这些职位时，伤口还未养好，实干的业务都交给下属，事后再汇报总结给他过目，直到他的身体彻底恢复。但莱因哈特不再允许他上战场，回廊战役期间，吉尔菲艾斯只能留在费沙的大本营担任莱因哈特的顾问，担给其他同僚的任务，也始终没有回到过他手上。这便是吉尔菲艾斯的处境——从莱因哈特形影不离的挚友、最得力的下属，成了罗严克拉姆王朝中唯一一个吃闲饭的君王伴侣。  
莱因哈特口中的名字不再仅仅是一句“吉尔菲艾斯”，而是“艾密尔”、“玛琳道夫小姐”、“奥贝斯坦元帅”之辈……狮子之泉有七位元帅，莱因哈特的麾下人才济济。当然，他现在还是会需要吉尔菲艾斯，但在其他人的名字后面，往往都会有一条明确的指示，替他完成什么任务，或是下达什么命令，而他喊道“吉尔菲艾斯”时，却只是“夸夸我吧”，或者“替我（往咖啡里）加两块糖”。  
他有种莱因哈特不再那么需要他的感觉。他继而摸到无名指上的婚戒，再次感受到它的确是一个诅咒，是它给了他俩足够的理由，从而心安理得地接受这场不再需要付出的不公平。  
套房的主卧里是张大床，比狮子之泉的寝宫小，但两个人睡绰绰有余。莱因哈特的睡眠习惯很好，每次都规规矩矩地平躺着，两条手臂贴放在身侧，睡着的模样比平时更像一尊精雕细琢的瓷娃娃。（这话不能被他听到，否则他会生气。）  
也有例外的时候，缠绵过的夜里，莱因哈特会侧过来，面朝他的方向蜷在他的臂弯里。吉尔菲艾斯甩了甩脑袋，试图将这些画面甩出脑海。而除此之外，他一时竟也想不出两人在其他情况下相处的情形。他无奈地笑了笑，自己果然是闲出毛病了。  
  
  
“哎呀——”  
“抱歉！”  
女子怀中的文件散落了一地，高个的红发男人立刻蹲下身来帮忙，秘书官连连摆手：“这些交给我来处理就好，您先去忙吧！”  
“实在不好意思，刚才有些晃神。”  
“怪我走路太不小心了……”  
吉尔菲艾斯拾起地上的纸张，无意见到文件中的内容，扫了两眼，正巧是人事档案。其中涉及的工作不少他都曾经做过。他心头隐隐划过一丝不甘，这些人的工作明明他都可以做，莱因哈特却一件也不交给他做——难道他们每个人都比他做得更好吗？也许他的确应该前往海尼森，至少他还能在那儿做些实事，还能继续替莱因哈特分担繁重的工作，还能继续证明自己对莱因哈特的价值。  
“我有东西要交给陛下。现在陛下有空吗？”  
“奥贝斯坦阁下刚刚进去。”  
“这样啊。”  
“您要是不方便等候，需要我一会儿替您转交吗？”  
“不必，我自己来吧。”  
秘书官走后，他在莱因哈特的办公室外等了等，军务尚书走了出来，缺乏感情的两只义眼盯了他一眼。吉尔菲艾斯没有回应这个他始终不喜欢的人，径直转身踏入了办公室。  
“陛下。”  
“是你呀。我说过多少次，私下里不用这么叫我。”  
吉尔菲艾斯微微一笑，从怀中取出一封信函，搁放到莱因哈特的面前。“……莱因哈特大人，这封信是给您的。”  
金发的凯撒闻言从面前的卷帙中抬起眼皮，修长的手指搭在信封上。信封没有封口，从右下角署名的字迹，莱因哈特已经认出他的手笔：“你写给我的吗？”  
“是。”  
“还真是稀奇啊……我可以现在就拆开看吗？”  
“如果可以，我希望您等我出去之后再拆开。”  
听他语气坚忍，莱因哈特似乎已经明白了他的意思，“吉尔菲艾斯——如果是海尼森的事，就算了。你知道我不会答应你。”凯撒顿了顿，提醒他说：“况且以你目前的身份，不适合离开费沙。”  
莱因哈特指的是他现在是凯撒的伴侣。  
“海尼森的事倒是次要，还请您看后再做定夺。您想任何时候拆都可以，只要不当着我的面。”  
他的意思很明确，他想要任性一回。莱因哈特面露不豫，语气也冷淡了下来：“晚饭过后再谈吧。你还有别的事吗？”  
“我想申请休假，去边缘星域呆上几天。”  
既然他在莱因哈特身边无所事事，不如不要在忙碌的人群中晃悠予人口实。这一次，莱因哈特很爽快：“当然可以。你打算什么时候出发？”  
“今天下午。”  
这摆明了是不给两人共进晚餐的机会，凯撒被拂了面子，挑起一边秀丽的眉头，怒火彻底写在了脸上。“好啊。既然你已经决定了，我怎么能强留你。那你想休多久？”  
吉尔菲艾斯原计划是五天，见对方和他赌气，情绪顿时也上来了。  
“我想要休假一周，陛下。”  
——结果第二天比头一日还要难过。  
尤其是在克罗伊那赫III号这种地方，他本来就不适应这一切，娱乐、放松，在他迫切地需要充实的工作来证明自己时全都起到了反作用。赌场，根本不是他会去的地方，健身房，谁大老远跑到这里健身？吉尔菲艾斯漫无目的地在商业街穿梭，最终走进了电影院。  
上次来，他和莱因哈特两人一起看了部时下热门的颇为跌宕的感情剧，周围时不时有情侣落泪，而莱因哈特始终面色如故，苍冰色的一对眸子波澜不惊。吉尔菲艾斯本来有些感慨，见莱因哈特一脸无聊，自然也不觉得有什么意思了。当然，如果莱因哈特会为这种剧情动容，恐怕吉尔菲艾斯才是感到无聊的那个。  
最新的影片节目单上，赫然有凯撒两年前拍摄的入伍宣传片，看这片在该影院的播放热度，不难理解它为什么会被纳入了固定的节目。吉尔菲艾斯不做他想，直接选择了观看这部宣传片。说起来，他还没有看过。  
场景是在伯伦希尔的舰桥上，身材高挑的凯撒正在检阅军事演练的情况。他长而华美的金发相当显眼，白皙的肌肤在特写的镜头下更为细腻，锐利的双眼迸射着惊人的热度，紧抿的薄唇透着坚毅且势在必得的骄傲。仅仅是这一个镜头，也足以令千千万万的士兵甘愿为他赴死，没有任何人会怀疑他将取得的胜利；更不提接下来那段鼓舞人心的演讲，庄严圆润的声线传遍了宇宙的每一个角落。莱因哈特的魅力，正是在于、又不仅仅在于足以与他俊美无俦的容颜并驾齐驱的魄力。  
吉尔菲艾斯发现自己很久没有直接凝视过这个角度的莱因哈特了。他坐在这里，坐在距离帝国首都数万光年的一家电影院里，像一个来自边缘星球的陌生人一样，透过一张投影屏瞻仰他光芒万丈的爱人，再一次被对方强悍的美丽所掳获。他看了一遍，又紧接着看了一遍，莱因哈特的每个细节都是如此熟悉而遥远。直到他能将那些滚烫的言词倒背如流时，吉尔菲艾斯匆匆离开了电影院。  
莱因哈特的音容笑貌在他的耳畔挥之不去，沿街的每一条路上似乎都有两人一同走过的影子。吉尔菲艾斯站在原地，深知自己没有出现幻觉，而是他开始想念莱因哈特了。想念对方不同于宣传片里的撒娇的语气，只在他面前绽开的纯粹的笑颜，会亲昵地揉弄他的发梢的手指。  
莱因哈特的这些小习性从未改变，就在他出发来到克洛伊那赫III号的那天早上，莱因哈特起床前还揉过他的头发。  
更让吉尔菲艾斯难受的是，他知道这次等不来莱因哈特了，凯撒有数不完的事要忙，根本无暇顾及他的情绪，更不会因他一时的感怀抛开手头的工作与他故地重游。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻回到酒店办理了退房。他已经在这里呆够了，再逗留下去，和莱因哈特之间的距离只会令他更加心绪不宁。能够让他获得慰藉的地方只剩下一个，他赶上最近的一班船次，收拾好行李直奔奥丁。  
长久以来，他都紧紧地跟随在莱因哈特身后，为了能让莱因哈特心无旁骛地前行，他努力撑起对方背后所需要的所有。正是在莱因哈特的身边，他才意识到自己能够达成这样的成就，也正是在莱因哈特的身边，再苦再累他都甘之如饴。  
而现在，莱因哈特给了能给他的一切回报，偏偏剥夺了他忙碌的权利。秃鹰之城一事过后，莱因哈特就好像深怕他会再遭遇什么不测，宁肯万事亲自出面也不敢让他半点劳累，只差把他关在房里天天看着。  
不少人与他说起羡慕他手握实权还能享清福，就连安妮罗杰也不觉这般分配有何不妥。但或许是天生劳苦命的使然，吉尔菲艾斯已经快被这股落差逼疯了，更不提他多少次心疼莱因哈特独自加班操劳，心里难受到恨不得当年死掉就好。  
吉尔菲艾斯深吸了一口气，平稳住自己的情绪。不能再这样下去了。如果莱因哈特继续坚持一个人扛着担子，他就算离婚也要去海尼森。  
不知是不是情绪导致的错觉，奥丁似乎要比克洛伊那赫III号上燥热一些。吉尔菲艾斯踏上这片久违的土地，有那么些心情复杂——这是他第二次主动回家拜访父母。因为莱因哈特的原生家庭对他造成的影响，吉尔菲艾斯担心提及父母会伤害到对方，入伍后一直没有主动见过自己的双亲。莱因哈特从来没有要求他这么做过，全然是他自主为之，他的父母竟然也理解，不曾对他有过苛责。  
下了巴士，面前便是儿时最熟悉的小路，他和莱因哈特无数次沿着河岸奔跑嬉闹的场景迎面而来。吉尔菲艾斯默默地回忆着，忍不住撇开了眼睛。不远处传来小孩的啜泣声，他停下脚步，四处找寻了一番，见一个不到十岁的孩子站在树边抹着眼睛，手掌和裤子上都脏兮兮的，大概摔了不少跟头。  
“你怎么了，需要帮忙吗？”  
孩子转过身来，怯懦的眼神里噙着泪水：“我的猫……”他又抹了抹眼睛，指着树上。吉尔菲艾斯顺着孩子手指的方向抬起头，一只幼小的生物正躲在层层叠叠的树杈之间，细弱的四肢瑟瑟发抖，两只眼睛瞪得圆圆的，看起来十分惊恐不安。它还是只未成年的奶猫，想必是一时贪玩爬得太高，下不来了。  
吉尔菲艾斯立刻想起过去和莱因哈特两人爬树的情形，莱因哈特好胜心强，喜欢爬高，明明害怕，却硬要壮着胆子自己跳下来，每每看得他心惊胆战。他二话不说，脱下了外套与皮鞋，灵巧地沿着树干向上攀爬，同时放缓了动作接近这只生性容易受惊的小动物。  
小猫向他发出威胁的吼叫，实际上一点杀伤力也没有，四下里它已经无路可走，见来者不像有敌意，别扭地躲窜了一阵，还是乖乖被吉尔菲艾斯拎起脖子搂在了怀里。  
男孩感激涕零，接过自己的猫不断抚摸，轻言轻语地哄着，顾不上自己是不是受了伤，一个劲儿地安慰怀中的小猫。吉尔菲艾斯未尝养过什么宠物，见状不知是触动了哪条共鸣的神经，心头一软，笑着摇摇头离去。  
即便事先告诉过父母不用特地准备，走到家门前，吉尔菲艾斯夫妇依然一同站在门口迎接他。吉尔菲艾斯不再是过去那个会近乡情怯的青年，而见到父母时，积蓄在内心深处的对双亲的挂怀令他感念不已。  
“又这么匆匆忙忙地回来，早点告诉我，我们可以做好准备啊。”  
“这又没什么关系，我这次回来可以住上好几天，下周再回费沙。”  
他的父母面面相觑，“这你就更该早点说了，你的床我可没给你换。”  
吉尔菲艾斯不禁笑了，“大不了我打地铺嘛。”  
“就算凯撒以自身为榜样提倡节俭，我们也不能让儿子你直接睡地上啊。”母亲温柔的声音在厨房中响起，出来时端着足够丰盛的晚餐摆放到二人面前。父亲收起报纸，摘下眼镜压在报纸上。  
“那孩子……凯撒对你还好吗？”  
“陛下相当照顾我。”  
“新闻上说你现在又是军务大臣又是司令官的，会不会太辛苦呀？”  
“辛苦”就戳到了他的痛处，吉尔菲艾斯脸上的笑容僵硬了下来，“……妈，即便辛苦也是值得的。”  
“年轻人，勤奋点好。”  
“对呀，不然整天闲着，摆弄些花花草草的，就不像样子了。”母亲意有所指地瞪了一眼自己的丈夫，转而问道：“说起来，你和陛下有没有考虑什么时候要孩子？”  
“咳——”  
吉尔菲艾斯不由被嘴里的食物呛到，要孩子，他的母亲越来越有想象力了。他刚想说他和莱因哈特从没考虑过要小孩的问题，但莱因哈特的身份也许不允许他们之间没有后代。“——我暂时没有这个想法。至于陛下那边，回去我会询问他的意思。”  
“你这孩子一贯温柔和气，又懂得负责，一定会是个好父亲的。”  
莱因哈特也会这么认为吗？他倒是说过，自己适合做教师。“嗯，但这毕竟不是我一个人的决定啊。况且……陛下还很年轻，将来有些事也说不准。”  
餐桌上的人声安静下来，忽然间只听得到勺子碰撞瓷碟的声音。吉尔菲艾斯自觉话题没什么意思，渐渐专注地吃起晚饭。  
“齐格飞，和我们就说实话吧。”他的母亲关切地说，“你和凯撒，究竟是不是吵架了？”  
他抬起头来，凝视母亲认真的眼睛：“……有些小分歧，也没有吵架。”  
“没有吵架的话，你怎么连婚戒也摘了？”  
听到母亲这么说，吉尔菲艾斯才赶紧去瞧自己的左手，无名指根果然变得空荡荡的了。他立刻从座位上站了起来，父母俩被他吓了一跳：“怎么了？”  
出太空港前他还摸过戒指，现在到家却不见了。可能是回来的路上掉在了哪里，也许就是在他救那只小猫时掉在了附近。“……没怎么，我出去一会儿，马上回来。”  
婚戒弄丢了，这可不是什么有趣的事，就算这戒指只是廉价的银制品、还能重新批量制作也不行。吉尔菲艾斯越走越匆忙，直接迈腿跑向之前小猫被困住的地方。男孩和猫都不在了，晚饭的时间，应该早就回家了。  
他仔仔细细地在树下找了一圈，甚至再次爬到树上去，却始终不见那枚环形金属的踪影。暮色降了下来，他沿着来时的方向打着灯找了一路，依然一无所获。  
无名指现在不再被束缚了，没有坚硬的“镣铐”锁在上面提醒他的身份，就好像顺遂了他的心愿一样。  
离婚，吉尔菲艾斯的确有过这个想法，毕竟结婚才是他没想过的事。但他现在非常清楚地意识到——他不想离婚，哪怕他和莱因哈特的婚姻不过是一项附加的过场，哪怕因为他身为凯撒的伴侣，从而处处受限，他也还是不想离婚。他自己也不知道究竟是为什么，只是那些回想起来暧昧的场景，他最为享受的莱因哈特锐利的锋芒下只对他展露的柔情，彼此间第一个四瓣相贴的吻，忽然就有理可循。  
路灯一盏接一盏地亮了，照亮他沾满了灰尘泥土的手掌和裤腿。吉尔菲艾斯深吸一口气，靠着树干坐下来，河面被晚风吹起粼粼波光，温度比白天降了不少，渐渐使他焦躁的情绪散去，只留下一连串的怅然。  
他一整晚都难以入睡，因为不习惯没有婚戒的手指，焦急的胸口也隐隐作痛。夜里更是噩梦连连，从安妮罗杰被接走开始，这些年来的惊险全部重现了一遍，直到梦境结束在秃鹰要塞，莱因哈特紧紧将他搂在怀里，泫然欲泣的喘息轻不可闻。他最怕见到莱因哈特受伤的表情，最怕不能陪在莱因哈特身边，看着他被留下一个人，他连哭都不会，受了委屈怎么会有人心疼安慰——  
吉尔菲艾斯猛地睁开眼，在他额前发出微弱呼吸声的——竟然是一只猫。一只小猫在嗅他的脸，巧的是，这正是他昨天救过的那只。  
他看向窗台，原来是从这里溜进来的，它真是相当顽皮。小猫的主人正在楼下焦急地张望，见到吉尔菲艾斯，对方也吃了一惊，忽然匆忙在裤子荷包里摸索着什么，握在手中冲吉尔菲艾斯挥了挥。  
吉尔菲艾斯定睛一看，不由屏住呼吸，揪紧的心脏陡然一松。  
  
  
洁白无瑕的披风挂在原位没有动，茶几上摆着一碟咖啡与糖块，看样子已经被晾下了。吉尔菲艾斯端起咖啡杯闻了闻，好像糖给得过多，没有咖啡的醇香了。过去莱因哈特很清楚自己的咖啡里要加多少糖，可现在忙起来他每每都把握不好，因而原本为数不多自己亲手做的事，反而交给了吉尔菲艾斯。  
红发男子推开书房的门，莱因哈特正睡在书桌前的靠椅里，面前还堆着不少文件。他身上仍穿着军服，大抵是为了舒适，衣襟解了两粒扣子，露出内里整洁的白衬衣。吉尔菲艾斯轻手轻脚地取了条毛毯搭在对方的身上，凯撒纹丝不动。  
登基之后，莱因哈特的精神越发绷得紧了，以往这么做说不定会醒，现在却还两眼紧闭着，睡得很熟。  
吉尔菲艾斯凝视着莱因哈特恬静的面庞，这个时间莱因哈特会在寝宫里，确实是一件稀罕事。他这么想着，替对方将档案整理了一番，不打紧的事务，便切了自己的授权批阅。其中本来就有他分内的工作，却也是莱因哈特替他做了。  
门锁轻轻地响了一声，一位青少年谨慎地推门而入，转过身时与吉尔菲艾斯四目相对。  
“——吉尔菲艾斯殿下！”  
他连忙比了个噤声的手势，对方压下声音：“您怎么提前回来了？”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑了笑，没有作答。“我的事无关紧要，陛下怎么在寝宫里？”  
原来莱因哈特把自己弄得一团糟。吉尔菲艾斯离开的第三天他就因过度操劳发烧了，直接在办公室里晕倒不省人事。算起来那时吉尔菲艾斯才刚在奥丁开始正式享受自己的假期，莱因哈特勒令不准打扰他休假，凯撒生病的消息便被压了下来。说来也怪，莱因哈特并没有额外给自己增添什么负担，和以往一样的工作量，偏偏吉尔菲艾斯不在的时候他才病倒，就像上天故意安排他错过伴侣的怜惜。要不是御医强行让他再多休息两天，被提前返回费沙的吉尔菲艾斯撞见他在家办公，恐怕这件事就悄无声息地过去了。  
吉尔菲艾斯很难形容莱因哈特在他看不见的地方生病让他有多么担心后怕，但……不得不承认，他隐隐很高兴。当他不在莱因哈特身边的时候，莱因哈特会过得不那么好，和他一样。他知道自己不该这么庆幸，但他就是控制不住自己，因为他想要莱因哈特好，比世界上任何一个人都希望莱因哈特好，而莱因哈特的好又离不开他，或许唯独离不开他。这不正意味着，他想做的，就是他应该做的吗？吉尔菲艾斯喜欢这个结论，这一点自私他永远不会告诉莱因哈特。  
睡梦中的凯撒轻微地换了个姿势，睫毛眨动，渐渐醒了过来。见吉尔菲艾斯坐在他的书桌旁，正在替他完成手中剩下的工作，莱因哈特揉了揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊说道：“吉尔菲艾斯，我做梦了。”  
“您梦到了什么？”  
“我梦见同盟总算灭了国，地球教覆灭，好不容易可以像过去那样在一起了，你却说你要去海尼森……”  
“……莱因哈特大人——”  
金发青年说着说着双目渐明，一下醒了神：“吉尔菲艾斯，你怎么回了？今天几号了？”他一边说一边抬手去取桌上的台历，吉尔菲艾斯按住他的手腕，说道：“我临时想到有事便提前回了。上次给您的那封信，您看了吗？”  
“没有。”莱因哈特直截了当地回复，“你不想当着我的面说的话，一定不是什么好话。”  
“怪我当时没有把话说清楚。”  
红发大公以他所了解的凯撒的习惯，非常自然地打开手边的第一格抽屉，信函正被压在一册狮子之泉员工花名册之下。他走到凯撒面前，毕恭毕敬地将高大挺括的身板弯下来，在礼貌又谦逊的范围中找到了平衡身份差距的那个角度，双手向莱因哈特递上那封信：“请您现在拆开吧。”  
那封信被迅速从他手上抽离了，但莱因哈特没有马上打开，而是继续打量着他：“吉尔菲艾斯，你到底在搞什么神秘？”  
吉尔菲艾斯但笑不语。（莱因哈特的感觉没有错，吉尔菲艾斯不愿意当着他的面说的话，的确不是什么好听的话。现在他之所以敢让莱因哈特拆开信封，正是因为这已经不是当初的那一封了。否则莱因哈特准会大发脾气。）  
莱因哈特生疑地盯了他一会儿，信封随着那只白皙的手的细微的小动作有一搭没一搭地敲打着端正的嘴唇，忽然整个人敛住了神色，凑上来吻住吉尔菲艾斯的嘴。凯撒的吻有如夏日艳阳下的海浪般来势汹汹，却一点都不强硬，而是柔软异常，熟悉的甘甜与清冽沁入了吉尔菲艾斯的心脾。  
想到什么就去做的莱因哈特，也许从来没考虑过他为什么会像这样吻自己的挚友，但他能感觉到吉尔菲艾斯回应中的坦然，比以往哪一次都情不自禁。  
“您不先看看信里写了什么吗？”  
“我不看。”金发青年任性地回答，“我要你亲口告诉我。”  
“……莱因哈特大人啊，”他无奈地笑起来，“其实我已经亲口说过成千上万次了。”  
“我怎么不记得你有哪句话说过那么多次？”  
“您这么说可真让我伤心。”  
“那我要怎么做才会获得你的原谅？”凯撒真挚地问道，立刻抢过话头：“不许提海尼森的事，其他都好商量。”  
吉尔菲艾斯笑着点点头：“关于信里的内容，我会继续说，这次您可一定要听清。”  
高个些的青年将怀中的金发年轻人一把抱起，大步走出了书房。门后是间休息室，附带了一张小床。莱因哈特俊美的面容上浮起一抹羞色——不管他和吉尔菲艾斯的第一次是发生在昨夜还是前年，都会像下一秒才会发生那样令他脸红。所有关乎“成年人”的事，都对他尚且稚嫩的心性是一种挑战。但，于吉尔菲艾斯，他向来毫无保留。  
“要像这样说吗？”  
“要像这样说。”  
“那你还会再说成千上万次吗？”  
“我会再说千千万万次。”


End file.
